Program Summary ? Investigator Development Core Main goal: The main goal of the Investigator Development Core (IDC) is to support the development of post- doctoral fellows, junior faculty, and early stage investigators in the area of prostate cancer research. The objective of the program is to engage researchers across disciplines with an aim to promote interdisciplinary collaborations, address prostate cancer disparities from a biological and social prospective. CCRTD members have complementary and integrated expertise and demonstrated an ongoing record of accomplishments in the area of prostate cancer research. The program will support 3 pilot projects per year selected from a strong pipeline of pilot projects with a potential pool of prospective investigators (10-20) who require funding in order to generate data for application to external granting agencies. A committee will assess the pilot projects before funding the projects and the organized mentoring support will be provided to pilot project recipients in order to promote success of their projects. Significance: The proposed pilot projects are consistent with the NIH's Roadmap for Medical Research that acknowledges the integration of behavioral and social science research with biological research in addressing health disparities. The proposed activities in the Investigator Development Core will strongly support the development and enhancement of the competitiveness of diverse investigators in basic biomedical and behavioral sciences, particularly early-stage investigators. The proposed plan for soliciting and evaluating research proposals, prioritizing projects, and monitoring their performance in achieving project goals will further enhance the investigator development.